What's New, PussyCas?
by thehunterandhisangel
Summary: When a spell goes terribly wrong, Castiel winds up a little more of a confused kitten than usual. Set in mid season 9, in which Castiel is hunting with the boys at the bunker. Contains Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

The hunt wasn't going well. Three days into a local case, the boys still had no idea what they were hunting. So far, two had turned up dead, clawed to pieces by an unidentified creature that the witless cops deemed a wolf. Sam had ruled out werewolves the first day on the job. Dean ticked skinwalker off the list the day after. Castiel, feeling useless, left the Winchesters at the latest crime scene on the third day, taking the short walk back to the police station. He pulled out his badge and asked for a list of witnesses on the first death, which he'd thought the boys had moved on from too soon.

"I'm sorry, Agent Rogers," the policeman told him, "but the only witness accounted for is a cat."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, recalling the stories Sam had told him, much to Dean's dismay, about the older Winchester using a spell to communicate with a dog a few months before. "Where is it?"

Taking a bus to the animal shelter, Castiel actually _adopted_ the gray, short-haired feline, and walked out with the witness in a box. He made his way back to the bunker, ignoring multiple calls from Dean, and set out to find this "mind-melding" spell, as Sam had called it. He was determined to do something useful for once, feeling inadequate as a hunter thus far. It took a little digging, but the former angel was soon ready to mix up a potion and solve a case.

* * *

"Cas, where the hell have you been?!" Dean demanded that evening upon returning to the bunker to find Cas leaning against the wall near the entrance, arms folded over his chest. "I called you like seven times earlier, you-"

"We're looking for a rougarou," Castiel interrupted.

Dean raised his eyebrows, turning to Sam, who shrugged and nodded at him. "How did you-"

"I have my sources," the former angel said quickly, motioning for the boys to leave. "Now go take care of it."

A surprised, humorless laugh escaped Dean's mouth. "Excuse me?"

Castiel avoided eye contact with the hunter and turned back toward the hall. "I'm no use out there," he said, beginning to walk towards his room. "Go find the rougarou and kill it. I'm staying here."

Sam pulled Dean's arm when the older Winchester started for the hall. "Dean. Come on. Worry about him later."

"What," Dean said, turning back to his brother and frowning, "that wasn't at all suspicious behavior to you?"

"Yeah, Dean, it was, but we need to stop this thing before it kills again."

Unable to argue with that logic, Dean complied and left the bunker with Sam. Castiel would be interrogated later, he decided.

* * *

As soon as the Winchesters were gone, Castiel brought the cat out of his room and asked, "You're sure about what you saw?"

"Of course I am, idiot," the cat snapped. Cas could've sworn she'd rolled her eyes. "I am a creature of the night, I can see better than you can."

Nodding, Cas said, "Thank you, uh..."

"He called me 'Smoky'."

"Smoky?"

The cat looked down at her paws. "I know. I know. Ridiculously stereotypical, isn't it? But at least he fed me." Smoky looked up at Cas, who'd knelt down beside her, and rubbed her head against the new hunter's leg. "You got any food for me?"

"I don't. I'm sorry."

"You're a more miserable owner than Charles," Smoky complained, "and he's _dead_."

"I am not well equipped to care for a cat," Castiel admitted, standing and gazing down sympathetically at the feline.

"Clearly. So let me go."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me outta here," Smoky encouraged. "Come on, I can take better care of myself than you can." The cat pranced eagerly over toward the bunker's exit. "Please?" she asked in a childlike, mocking tone.

With a deep sigh, Cas nodded and walked over to let the cat out. "Take care of yourself, uh, Smoky. And thank you for your help."

As soon as the door was open, Smoky was gone.

"'Goodbye' to you, too," Castiel mumbled, closing the door and retreating to the kitchen. He made himself a TV dinner and sat at the table, awaiting Sam and Dean's return.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't even an hour after Castiel let Smoky out that the Winchesters arrived back at the bunker. Sam had ended up covered in blood, and took off down the hall for a shower. Dean, smiling proudly at his own spotlessness, made himself a quick dinner and joined Castiel at the table.

"How long you been sitting there?" he asked. "That food looks like mush."

Castiel blinked lazily and shrugged at the hunter. "Less than an hour..."

Dean let out a low whistle. "You alright, buddy?"

"I'm fine, Dean. This meal is just...," he paused to yawn, "...not appetizing."

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean sighed, picking up Castiel's TV dinner and dragging it across the table to take it to the trash.

Cas's eyes followed the movement of the tray and, without warning, he brought a hand up to grab at it.

His hand stilling on the table, Dean narrowed his eyes. "You want it?"

Blinking as if to snap himself out of a trance, Castiel shook his head and pulled his hand back to his lap. "No."

"Okay..." Dean cautiously dragged the tray once more and Castiel's hand followed closely behind it. "Damn it, Cas, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I... I don't know what you mean."

"You don't know what I... Okay, well, first there was that disappearing stunt you pulled earlier today," Dean said, batting Castiel's hand away as he picked the tray up and walked over to the trash. "Then, you didn't answer my calls, and when we got home you suddenly know what we're looking for, with _no_ explanation at all..."

"Dean-"

"...And now you're acting lazy as hell, you don't want to eat your food, but you kept trying to keep me from taking it from you, and you keep _looking at me_ like I'm your _enemy_. Like you're better than me, and everyone else!" Dean threw the tray in the trash, then raised his hands in defeat. "I don't know what's going on here, Cas, and frankly, I'm kinda startin' to worry!"

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Castiel looked up at Dean. "I left because there was no use for me at the crime scene, and I believed that there was more to the first death than you had noticed," he explained. "I went to the police station to ask for witnesses, and tracked down the victim's cat..."

Dean watched as Castiel brought a hand up to scratch at the top of his head, his eyes widening. The hunter took a few slow steps toward his friend. "Uh, Cas," he started, trying to keep his cool as he eyed the former angel's head warily. "Did you... you didn't try a mind-melding spell with that cat, did you?"

Castiel stopped scratching for a moment to look nervously at Dean. "W-why would you think that?"

"Because," Dean said, his voice quiet in disbelief, "you've got an extra set of ears, Cas. Cat ears."


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel's eyes widened in shock as he felt around his hair and found two cat-like ears there, just as Dean had said. He rushed out of his chair and down the hall to the nearest bathroom, Dean following close behind him. Peering into the mirror, Cas shook his head in disbelief. "I... I... don't understand," he managed to say, looking to Dean desperately for help.

"I think you... I think you did something wrong," Dean suggested softly. "'Cause that... that never happened to me."

Stroking the area behind one ear, Castiel stared at the sink below him, defeated. "You were right, Dean." He looked sadly up at the hunter's sympathetic reflection in the mirror and said, "I suck."

Dean grimaced at his past words and shook his head. "No, no, you don't suck, you just-"

"Dean! Look at me!" Cas shouted, turning and glaring at the hunter. Dean frowned at the ears on his head, the dark brown fur nearly blending in with his messy hair. Then Dean's jaw dropped as his gaze moved to the former angel's waist and Cas continued, "I fail at everything I do! I couldn't even get a simple spell right! I..."

"...Have a tail," Dean finished for him, his eyes growing wider still. He gestured at his friend's back, where a long, fuzzy black tail was emerging from his tailbone. "You have a tail."

Whipping his head around to glance behind him, Castiel cautiously took hold of his new appendage and shook his head. "This... this can't be happening. This is too... this is too much. I can't _possibly_ have screwed up this badly."

"This is getting..." Dean glanced from Castiel's tail to his worried eyes. "Cas, what if it doesn't stop here? What if you go full cat and start chasing mice and need a litter box and-"

"Dean, _not helping_," Castiel said through gritted teeth, his heart racing.

Shaking his head quickly, Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. You're right. Sorry." He gestured toward the hall. "Maybe you should just try and sleep it off?"

"I don't... think that will work," Castiel said, suddenly having taken up interest in grooming himself as he paused to lick the back of his hand.

"Dude."

Cas looked up, his ears perking up as well. "Hm?"

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing, just... come on, let's get you to bed. The spell didn't last long for me, maybe it'll be over in the morning."

Nodding, Cas watched as Dean left the bathroom, following when the hunter turned and motioned for him to come.

* * *

"Alright, I'll check on you in the morning. Just, try and get some sleep, okay?" Dean said as he turned to leave Castiel's room.

"Dean."

"Hm?" The hunter spun back around, somehow sill shocked by the sight of the cat-like Castiel in front of him.

Cas curled his tail around his front. "This is uncomfortable," he said. "The waistband of my pants are..."

Nodding, Dean left the room to retrieve a pair of scissors. He brought back some flannel pajamas as well. "Okay, here," he said, tossing Cas the shirt and unfolding the pants. He moved closer to his friend and held the pants against Cas's backside awkwardly as he estimated where the tail would come out. He cut a hole about the same size as Cas's tail into the fabric and backed away as soon as possible, forcing the pants into his friend's arms. "Okay. There. All set. Now... put those on and get some sleep."

"Alright," Cas said quietly. "Thank you, Dean. I'm sorry..."

"It's not..." Dean stopped himself from saying it wasn't the new hunter's fault, wincing when he saw Castiel's hurt expression. "It's okay, Cas. See ya."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean had finally gotten settled into bed and was nearly asleep, he heard his bedroom door creak open. Sitting up, the hunter blinked in the darkness. "Cas?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel answered, his voice smooth and quiet. "I couldn't sleep."

Dean ran a hand across his forehead as he sighed and nodded. "Alright, uh, turn on the light."

"Why?"

"Because I can't see in the dark, Cas."

"Oh."

As the lights flickered on, Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his friend's condition had not worsened. Not physically, anyway. Castiel was eyeing Dean anxiously and biting his lip, making the hunter squirm a bit under his gaze. He leaned back against his pillow and folded his arms over his chest. "So, can't sleep?"

Cas shook his head.

Dean tried really hard not to smirk as he watched Castiel's cat ears fold back sadly. "That's kinda cute, y'know," he said, frowning as soon as the sentence escaped his mouth. "I mean... uh..." He cleared his throat. "It makes sense that you can't sleep, aren't cats nocturnal or something?"

Tilting his head, Castiel narrowed his eyes and nodded as he took a few steps closer to Dean's bed. "I want to 'sleep' with you, Dean."

"W-what?" Dean's jaw dropped, his eyes widening as he didn't fail to catch the airquotes in Castiel's voice.

"I can't explain why... I just feel... I need... I... I need," Cas nearly whimpered. "P-please." He let out a strangled growl and all but pounced on Dean.

"Cas!" Dean shouted as his friend's body covered his, separated only by the fabric of their pajamas and the thin sheet Dean had pulled up to his stomach. "Cas," the hunter said, the name muffled by it's owner's lips on Dean's own.

Cas kissed eagerly, rubbing himself against Dean and letting out little whimpers and moans that got Dean hard incredibly fast.

"God damn it, Cas," Dean breathed, his mind telling him to push his friend away but his body refusing to comply.

"I... I think I'm... 'in heat'," Castiel said, his breath hot against Dean's jaw.

Dean nearly laughed. "I think you're right," he said. "But isn't that a chick thing?"

"The cat... was female..." Cas explained, focusing his energy on rubbing his erection against Dean's. He let out a low moan that Dean could've sworn turned into a little purr at the end. He dropped his head against the hunter's shoulder ashamedly and tried to still the movement of his hips. "I'm sorry."

Hesitantly, Dean brought a hand up to Castiel's back and patted him gently. "It's... it's okay, Cas," he whispered. "It's okay." He grunted under the pressure of his friend's hips and jerked his own up. "Mm... we need to finish this."

"I thought you-"

"Cas, just... _move_," Dean demanded.

Cas didn't have to be asked twice. He resumed dragging his dick relentlessly against Dean's and moaning and whimpering in his ear. As Dean began working Cas's pants off, the former angel's tongue peeped out of his mouth to lap at Dean's jaw.

"What...?" Dean was taken by surprise, pausing his work on Cas's pants to shoot his friend a curious smirk. "Did you just... did you just lick me?"

Beginning to blush, Castiel turned his head away and mumbled, "Sorry." He felt a cool puff of Dean's breath on one of his cat ears , causing it to twitch. Cas whipped his head around to glare at the hunter. "Hey."

Dean grinned. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Stop that. It's annoying."

Chuckling, Dean finished removing Cas's pajama bottoms and peeled the sheet down to let him under it with him. "Alright," he said, his voice gruff, "back to business." He jerked his hand back when it brushed over the tail that he'd forgotten Cas had grown. "This is so wrong."

Cas raised a brow at Dean and shook his head. "I'm still human, Dean."

"Cas, the only reason this is even happening is because you have the mind of a freakin' cat." Dean eyed the cat ears that had grown on Castiel's head and sighed. "And there's those. And your tail. _That's_ not human."

Shrugging, Castiel curled a finger around the waistband of Dean's pajama bottoms. "Well, I used to be an angel. With wings. Not human. And I would have gladly engaged in sex with you in that form."

Cocking his head, Dean sucked in a breath when Cas eagerly yanked down his pants. "God, Cas," he sighed. "Wait, you wanted this... before?"

"I wouldn't have been opposed to it," Cas said, grunting as he rubbed their boxer-clad cocks together lasciviously, "but I'd be lying if I said it was something I ever really considered."

Dean nodded, closing his eyes as the sensation of Cas's dick against his overtook him. "Mm... c'mon, c'mon," he urged, peeling down Castiel's boxers. "Let's finish this. C'mon."

"Dean," Cas groaned, becoming more frantic in his movements as his throbbing member was freed from his boxers. He pulled Dean's boxers down in one swift movement and whimpered as he lowered his hips and rubbed back and forth, quick and desperate at first before slowing down. Dean whimpered and ran his hands up and down Castiel's back, then began unbuttoning his shirt and encouraging Cas to do the same. Soon they were completely naked and Cas was rutting against Dean like his life depended on it.

Running his hands over Castiel's bare back, Dean tried not to shutter when his hand felt the former angel's tail. He moved a hand up to Cas's head and scratched behind his ear, earning a satisfied mewl from his lover. "God, Cas," Dean moaned. "I... I'm gonna..."

Cas let out a rather feral growl and orgasmed, covering their stomachs with his cum. Dean followed soon after, calling Cas's name desperately. Castiel emitted something like a purr as he nuzzled Dean's neck contentedly. "Thank you, Dean."

Snorting, Dean patted Cas on the back. "Sure, Cas. Anytime." He turned his head to brush his lips against his lover's, closing his eyes and raising his brows when Cas licked at his mouth. He opened up to Castiel's warm tongue, waiting for it to penetrate his mouth, but instead Cas seemed to take interest in the corner of his lips. He licked and licked until Dean took note of the cat-like behavior and gently pushed Cas off of him. "Okay, buddy," he said, "time for bed."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Dean said, avoiding eye contact. "Go turn off the light, will ya?"

Nodding, Castiel climbed out of bed and made his way to the light switch. Dean dragged his gaze away from the naked man, his fuzzy black tail throwing him off and making him feel a guilt he couldn't describe. This would be a first time to remember. He welcomed Cas back into his bed after the lights were off, wrapping an arm around his lover. "Goodnight, babe. Try and sleep this time, okay?"

"Okay, Dean. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean awoke, he'd nearly forgotten the events of the night before and was shocked to find Cas, complete with cat ears and a tail, curled up by his side. Once his heart settled down, he smiled fondly. Dean shifted beside his lover, turning on his side to face Cas and stroke the back of his head. The former angel purred quietly in his sleep, a small smile gracing his lips as his ear twitched. Dean sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, stilling his hand on the back of Cas's head for a moment as he reflected on their actions and tried to figure out what the hell they were now. His eyes shot open when he felt a wetness on his other hand, greeted with the sight of Cas licking his hand and looking up at him lovingly. "Well, good morning to you, too, Cas."

"Good morning, Dean." Cas smiled up at the hunter and leaned into his touch. He lifted his neck so that he could lick at Dean's jaw, his tongue passing softly over the light stubble there. After a few licks, he nipped at the skin there, a little too hard for Dean's liking.

"Hey!" Dean smacked Cas on top of his head. "No biting."

Cas glared up at the hunter. "Don't treat me like an animal, Dean."

"Yeah, well," Dean said, shifting closer to his lover, "stop acting like one, then."

Hanging his head, Castiel muttered, "I can't."

There was a moment of silence before Dean cleared his throat and started getting out of bed. "Time for breakfast," he announced. "Put some clothes on."

* * *

When Dean opened up the fridge, Cas was at his side, peering inside and scanning for an acceptable breakfast.

"Eggs?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Pancakes?"

"No."

"Waffles?"

"No...," Cas reached into the fridge and pulled out a container, opening the lid and smelling its contents.

Dean looked over Cas's shoulder. "Tuna?" he asked in amusement. "Alright, then, Cas." He made himself an egg and sat next to his friend- _lover?_ _boyfriend?_, Dean wondered. _Sex kitten?_ He chuckled to himself and shook his head. _We are so fucked up_. They sat in silence, enjoying their breakfasts and giving each other knowing looks every once in a while. Cas butted his head against Dean's shoulder when he finished his meal, nearly causing the hunter to drop his fork. He smiled down at Castiel and ran his fingers through his hair, scratching lightly behind his ears, making the former angel purr lightly.

"What the hell..."

The pair whipped their heads around to find Sam, already dressed for the day and frozen at the room's entrance.

"Uh, Sam..." Dean followed his brother's gaze to Castiel's tail, and back up to his ears. "Yeah, this one's a little weird."

"What the hell happened?!"

"He... he tried to mind-meld with a cat."

"And?"

"And I failed," Cas snapped.

Dean frowned at his lover. "You didn't... you didn't fail, Cas, it worked. It just... had some intense side-effects."

Sam, eyes wide, nodded. "You think?" He sighed, turning away from the table. "I'll see if I can find a way to reverse it."

"Sammy! At least have breakfast, first!"

"I'll eat later," the younger Winchester said as he exited the room.

Dean sighed, wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist and pulling him closer. "It's okay, Cas. I'm sure you'll be back to normal by dinner." He stood from his chair suddenly. "Crap! I forgot to buy our next few dinners the other day." Eager to get out, Dean took off down the hall to change.

Castiel took the hunter's plate to the kitchen and made his way over to his room.

"I'm gonna go shopping, alright? See you later," Dean said, giving Cas a quick peck on the cheek before shoving his wallet in his back pocket and taking off down the hall.

"Dean, I want to go."

Dean scoffed. "Hell, no. Go find a mouse or something."

Cas looked at the hunter like a kid who'd just been told his puppy died.

"Shit, Cas, I... I'm sorry, alright?" Dean wrapped the former angel in a hug, taking care not to squeeze his tail. "What do you want to do, go out in public like _this_?"

Hanging his head, Cas whispered, "No."

"Okay, good. Look, I'm sorry, Cas. Just... try and find a way to pass the time 'til I get back," Dean said. "Or 'til Sam finds a way to fix you."

Cas nodded.

"Alright. See you later," Dean said softly, ruffling his lover's hair and taking off for the exit, leaving Cas standing alone in his room.


	6. Chapter 6

With nothing better to do, Castiel found himself in Crowley's dungeon. He paced around the demon as though he were his prey. It didn't take long for Crowley to notice Cas's new features.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" he asked, his amusement hardly contained as he struggled not to laugh.

Stopping his circles, Cas said, "I messed up a spell."

"No kidding," Crowley chuckled. "Come here," he said, motioning to the former angel as he picked up and uncapped the marker he was _supposed_ to be using to give the Winchesters information. "You're missing something."

Raising a skeptical brow, Castiel asked, "What?" He made his way over to Crowley's side, deeming him not to be a threat, and hesitantly bent down so the demon could reach him. Cas felt a wet, cold sensation on his face, crossing his eyes as he watched Crowley's hand carefully.

"There." The demon pulled his hand away and smiled.

"What did you do?" Cas demanded, scrunching his nose at the strong smell of marker so near his nostrils.

"I completed your look."

Frowning, Castiel turned and made his way out of the dungeon to the nearest mirror.

"You're welcome!" Crowley shouted as he watched Cas leave.

When Cas reached the bathroom, he was shocked and annoyed to discover that the demon had drawn a nose and whiskers on his face. "Crowley!" he shouted as he ran back toward the dungeon, hearing the demon's laughter from afar. "You son of a bitch!"

"What?" Crowley asked, chuckling as Cas approached him. "Don't like my artwork? It isn't permanent." He cocked his head. "Though you may want to get it tattooed on you. If you never return to being 'human'. Not sure I'd even label you as such, though. You seemed a poor excuse for a human, much like you did as an angel."

Cas leaped toward the prisoner, clawing at his face angrily. He drew blood before he felt firm hands on him pulling him away.

"Castiel! No!" Sam scolded him as though he really was a cat. He made a funny face upon noticing Crowley's work.

The extra set of ears on his head moved back as Castiel backed away. "I'm sorry. I... I couldn't help it."

"I know," Sam sighed. "And this guy isn't easy to get along with." He glared at the demon.

"Oi!" Crowley scowled at the hunter.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cas. I think I figured out what you did wrong."

* * *

In the library, Sam explained to Castiel that it could have been a simple misquote that had screwed him up.

"So, you said 'umbreyta', not 'deila'?" the hunter asked.

Cas nodded. "As I recall."

"Yeah, that was the wrong spell, Cas." Sam grimaced. "One word off. You were supposed to 'share' part of the cat's mind, not 'transform'..."

"I see. Can it be reversed?"

"...Not exactly." Sam offered a hopeful smile. "But, it's supposed to wear off in anywhere from a day to a week's time."

"It's only been a little more than a day," Cas pouted.

"I know... I... I'm sorry. You'll just have to stay inside until you're back to normal."


	7. Chapter 7

"Cas!" Dean called upon returning to the bunker. "I got some things for you!"

Castiel emerged from his room, having forgotten that the marker was still on his face. "What?"

Standing frozen in the doorway, Dean eyed his friend's face and blinked a few times. "Uh... what..." he started laughing, "what happened to your face?"

Remembering the nose and whiskers, Cas blushed, annoyed with himself for not washing it off. "Crowley."

"Uh-huh..." Dean shook his head and chuckled. "Okay, well, I got you some stuff."

"Like what?"

Dean stepped down to meet Castiel and pulled out an LED laser pointer. "This, for one." He pointed the laser at the wall and watched with a smug grin on his face as Cas pounced after it and tried to capture the light in his hands.

"Damn it, Dean!" Cas yelled, annoyed yet unable to fight his instinct to chase the light.

Dean was nearly on the floor laughing as he made the laser and Cas go crazy around the room.

"This isn't funny, Dean!" Castiel said, scurrying after the laser. He finally stopped and pounced on Dean, making the hunter stumble back and fall down, and Cas landed on his chest.

"I... I'm sorry," Dean said between laughs. "I couldn't resist."

Cas couldn't help but smile against Dean's chest. "What else did you get me?" he asked, deciding to play along to kill time.

Dean spent a good hour or two dragging things across the floor in one of the bunker's more "living room" like rooms, and watching Cas chase them. He finally convinced the former angel that he was laughing _with_ him, not _at_ him.

"But, I'm not laughing, Dean," Cas said.

"You will be," Dean grinned. He tackled Cas to the floor and ruffled his hair. They chuckled as he rubbed Cas's back and grabbed his tail, pulling it a little too tightly for Cas's liking.

"Hey!" Cas said, nearly scratching Dean's face before the hunter caught his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. I'm sorry."

Cas's nails seemed to shrink back as he pulled his hand away. "I'll only be like this a few more days, Sam said."

"Well... that's good, right?"

"Yeah," Cas said, smiling at his lover and leaning closer to kiss him lightly on the lips. He yawned and crawled over to the couch.

"You tired?" Dean asked, following Castiel and sitting next to him.

Nodding, Cas curled into the fetal position and relaxed his ears, his tail picking itself up and dropping randomly.

Dean smiled fondly, moving a hand to Cas's head and stroking his fingers through his hair. "You rest, Cas," he whispered.

The former angel slept soundly for about an hour before waking, startling Dean when he turned and put his head in the hunter's lap. "Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Can we... can we play again?"

"Uh... sure." Dean pulled a ball of yarn out of the bag beside him and unwound some of it. A few seconds of dangling a string over Cas's face and Dean nearly had his hand clawed again.

"Alright, damn it, this needs to stop." Dean held Castiel's hand closer to his face and inspected the nails. "Shit."

"What?" Castiel asked, sitting up and leaning over to look at his hand with the hunter.

Dean's gaze moved slowly from Cas's fingertips to his eyes. "Your nails are longer than they should be," he said. "I think they're retractable or something. Try to move them."

Castiel looked down at his hands and bent his fingers experimentally. His nails, slightly longer and sharper than usual, moved in and out of his cuticles. "That's... uncomfortable."

"It looks it." Dean smirked at his lover. "Kinda cool, though."

Rolling his eyes, Cas set his hands in his lap and shook his head. "It's uncomfortable."

"Yeah, you said that." Dean pulled a spray bottle out of the bag. "I will spray you if you try to scratch me again."

"There's nothing in there, Dean."

"Well," Dean said, standing, "I'll fill it, then."

When he returned to the room, Dean found Cas clawing at the couch cushion he sat beside. "No," the hunter said firmly, squirting water in Castiel's face.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Cas brought the back of his hand up to wipe his mouth.

"You thought I was kidding, didn't you?"

"Yes," Cas said, annoyed, as he continued to wipe his face.

Dean shook his head. "This is our home, now. And you're not ruining our furniture." The hunter took a seat on the couch and glared at the former angel. "I mean it."

Embarrassed, Cas nodded and curled up in Dean's lap as best as he could. "I'm sorry I'm such a failure."

"What?" Dean looked down at his friend and frowned.

Shifting until he could look the hunter in the eyes, Cas said, "I fail at everything I do, Dean. I always have. And, now, without my powers, I'm useless. I-"

"Hey!" Dean interrupted, his tone firm. "You are _not_ useless, you hear me? I don't care if you have a tendency to screw up, or if you need a little more training-"

"Or a lot..."

"Alright, or a lot more training. But you are _not_ useless. And I still need you. I'll never stop needing you. You understand?"

Castiel's eyes glistened with tears he was holding back. "I understand."

"Good. So shut up and let me love you, okay?"

Cocking his head, Castiel frowned. "You love me?"

"Of course I love you, you stupid son of a bitch."

"...Thank you."

"Yeah."

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."

Dean smiled, rubbing Castiel's side gently. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, which consisted of steak for the Winchesters and more tuna for Cas, Sam went to the library to read more "Game of Thrones", earning a teasing look from his brother. Dean took Cas to the showers, forcing the feline-like man to stand under the water and wash himself, which Castiel wasn't too happy about. Even with Dean there with him, his feline instinct had him wanting to bolt from the shower and rest in a safe, dry place. Dean stilled him, wiping the marker off of his face gently and washing the former angel's body. He payed extra attention to the former angel's dick. They stifled their moans as Dean sucked his lover off, which _did_ provide a highlight to the shower for Cas.

Cas had actually become tired after showering, which Sam thought was a good sign. Dean boldly and unapologetically invited Cas to sleep with him again, even with Sam standing right in front of them. Castiel nodded and followed Dean toward his bedroom. They considered sex, but after noticing how tired Cas truly was, Dean kissed the man on the nose and settled down next to him. He slowly drifted off to sleep, an arm wrapped around Castiel's torso.

* * *

When Castiel awakened the next day, he instantly noticed the lack of ears on the top of his head. Moving his hand quickly to his hair, Cas smiled to himself when his suspicions were confirmed. He brought his hand to his back, and was relieved to find no tail there. Grinning, Castiel turned to face Dean and nuzzled his head against the hunter's collarbone. He closed his eyes, resting peacefully until he felt Dean's hand on his back.

"Cas," Dean said, his groggy morning voice only serving to further Castiel's happiness. "Cas, you're... back."

The former angel looked up to meet Dean's gaze and smirked. "I never left, Dean."

"Well, you're-"

"No longer a feline/male hybrid, yes." Castiel smiled and tilted his head up to kiss his lover sweetly. Dean's hands explored Cas's body as he sucked his bottom lip between his own and nibbled lightly. "Mm, Dean."

"So," Dean said against Cas's mouth, "do you still like licking things?"

Castiel smirked at his lover before moving his mouth to Dean's neck and lapping lightly at the skin there, nipping at his collarbone rebelliously. Dean groaned. "Oh, _now_ you like that, hm?"

Chuckling, Dean smacked Cas on the back of the head lightly. "Shut up."

* * *

At breakfast, Dean told Sam the good news. As if the younger Winchester couldn't spot the difference upon first seeing the former angel.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Sam smiled at Cas.

Castiel smiled back. "Yes. I hope this doesn't happen again."

"I dunno," Dean said, "you looked kinda cute with those furry little ears. And the way you'd lick-"

"Hey, Cas, what do you want for breakfast?" Sam said quickly. He grimaced at his brother, who licked his lips and gestured between himself and Cas with a wink and a thumbs up. _Stop_, he mouthed.

_Make me_, Dean replied. He patted Castiel on the back. "Yeah, what do you want for breakfast, babe? Pancakes? French toast? Waffles, cereal, eggs... what?"

Castiel cockled his head, silent for a moment. "Tuna."


End file.
